


A Minute's Silence

by gimmezutara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmezutara/pseuds/gimmezutara
Summary: Written from Katara's POV. A minute's silence for the missing Fire Lady.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	A Minute's Silence

The bell rang for a minute's silence. I looked to my right to see Zuko staring straight ahead, eyes not seeing the sea in front of him. I wanted to hold him but refrained and bowed my head, eyes closed in respect. My hand felt across the cool rock we sat on until it reached his own and I placed my hand over his comfortingly. Still staring into the distance, he turned his hand over slowly, lacing his fingers with mine and squeezed my hand gently. I squeezed his back and we both returned to our thoughts.

A minute's silence for the missing Fire Lady.

I let Zuko's grief, hopes and fears wash over me as I attempted to understand what he was feeling.

Zuko turned to look at the water bender beside him, eyes closed in respect for his lost mother and turned back to stare unseeingly at the ocean.

When the minute was up I tentatively moved a bit closer to him, our hands still entwined. I looked up at his face, he was completely still, staring out to sea. I knelt on the rock to face him and placed a hand on his left cheek, brushing up and over his scar to rest along his jaw below his ear, turning his face to mine bringing him out of his reverie slightly. I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, attempting to comfort him through the one simple action, feeling my nose against his and failing to stop the tear that fell from my eyelashes onto his skin. I moved back and his eyes were closed, breathing slowly. He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine, a hint of sadness gracing his golden irises. He turned back to look out of the cave we sat in, watching the sunset. I sat back down on the rock and his left arm moved around my waist, pulling me closer as I moved my right arm around his back hugging him. I rested my head against his shoulder and he tilted his to rest on mine. We sat like that for a long time in silence, gazing at the pink and orange sky against the deep blue of the sea as the sun slowly sank into the comforting embrace of the waves.


End file.
